1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for assigning severity to a software update.
2. Description Of Related Art
Modern computing systems frequently include a wide variety of software applications executing on the computing system. Such software applications evolve over time and updates are frequently released that add functionality to the software application, that correct bugs within the software application, and so on. Installing updates can frequently be time consuming and can expand the amount of system resources utilized by the software application, sometimes with minimal benefits to the user of the computing system.